Why? He doesn't love me
by MiraGoldenEye
Summary: Set in New Moon, after Bella learned the truth about Jacob being a werewolf. One night she is kidnapped and the Cullens returnes to Forks to get her back. Rated M because I not 100% sure about what may come.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt to write fanfiction. I hope you'll like it. Btw my English isn't so correct sometimes, sorry. And of course, the one and only Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters and The Twilight Saga, I just borrow them and makes a twist in the story.**

**This story takes place in New Moon. Edward is gone and so on. Bella have been cliffdiving but Alice didn't see it and Jacob saved her, that was a few days ago.**

* * *

BPOV

I arrived to an empty house. My chest was hurting badly after I had left Jake's place. We had spent the afternoon waking on the beach and I had felt good, until I got home. I knew why the ache had gotten worse. Since Jake had to run through the woods, hunting Victoria in order to keep me alive, we spent less time together.

The house was dark and I reached for the light switch. But the hall lamp didn't work. I frowned. What was wrong? With one arm on the wall, leading the way to the kitchen, I walked slowly to try the lamp there. But that one didn't work either. My eyes had gotten used to the dark and I could see the phone. I took it and held it to my ear, no sound, it was dead too. Nice, the electricity didn't work. And it wouldn't start working until Charlie got home, because I didn't know how to fix it. Too bad I couldn't call him.

Suddenly I heard something behind me, dull footsteps coming rapidly towards me. I turned around, a scream starting to build in my throat. Before my scream could be heard, a hand was put over my mouth and I was shoved into the wall behind me. In front of me was a man, I thought it was a man anyway, with a black ski mask covering his head. There were holes for his eyes and mouth. I couldn't make out the colour of his eyes but I saw that he was grinning.

_Fight him!_ I heard Edwards voice beg me. Too late.

While I stood paralyzed with shock, the man had picked me in my throat with a syringe. In wild panic I started to fight him. But after months of hardly eating something had made me very weak. The man spun me around and held one arm around me, pinning my arms still, and the other hand was still over my mouth. He started to drag me to the front door and I felt my consciousness fade away. I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Soo, what do you think? Should I continue with this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. It's in Alice's Point Of View. The POV's will be changing during the story.**

* * *

APOV

I knew that it was already too late know. The time between the decision of Bella's kidnapping and performance of it had been too short. I had tried to contact her, a futile attempt because of the power shutdown in her house that the kidnapper had caused.

"It's not your fault", Jasper said again, I didn't count anymore he had said those words to me.

"What are we going to do?" Esme wondered, still sick with anxiety.

"Why would someone kidnap Bella?" Even Emmet was shocked.

I didn't have any answer to them. My vision had only showed how the man sneaked up behind Bella in the dark house and injected her with some drug that had made her unconscious. Bella had looked so broken, the pain had still been in her eyes as she had seen the man. It was good that Edward hadn't returned to us yet. I didn't want to think about how he would have reacted if he had seen this vision. But we couldn't keep this from him. He was going to return to her, to Bella. The short visions of Edward and Bella together came more often, it was only a matter of time before he would make up his mind and go back to her.

"We have to talk to Edward", Carlisle whispered.

"But he doesn't answer his phone", said Esme heartbroken.

"He will understand that something is wrong and pick up the phone if we keep calling him."

Carlisle was right, but many hours would go by until he would answer.

"I'm going to Forks." Everyone's faces turned to me. "There can be traces that will help us find her."

I left the house at once. I didn't bother about my promise to Edward about me never returning to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

**This would have come sooner, but my internet hasn't like me these days :/ so I will update later today, because I don't have time to finish the next chapter now, in sweden the clock is 01.00 and I have to sleep or I will crash the car when I'll train with my mom :P and then I never get a licens. **

**but here is chapter 3 :)**

* * *

EPOV

Every time I closed my eyes I saw her. She smiled at me, not even an angel could be more beautiful than my smiling Bella. Her chocolate brown eyes were shining and full of life. I wanted to hold her in my arms, feel her warm skin against me and hear her heart beat. Agony ripped through me. I couldn't hold her, not anymore.

After all these months I had spent away from her had weakened me. One of the reasons was the pain I felt, it never went away and it would always be burning me. The other was the fighting with myself. I longed to be with Bella again and I wanted to return to her. It took all my strength to stay away. I didn't have any less that could hide the pain from my family. So I stayed away from them too. But now it seemed like they had had enough of my absence.

My cellphone wouldn't stop ringing. I knew that I would not be able to speak without inflict my pain on them. So I wouldn't answer. But after three hours I started to worry. Had something bad happen?

"Yes?" I whispered into the receiver.

"Edward! Don't hang up! You need to come home!" It was Carlisle's voice and it confirmed that something bad, very bad, had happen, he didn't sound calm as he usually did, he sounded panic-stricken.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Bella! Alice saw her get kidnapped and we couldn't stop it from happening. Someone took her… Alice is already in Forks to…"

I didn't need to hear more. My body reacted fast and the phone was smashed in my hand. I was running _home._

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

Forks hadn't changed at all, except that Bella was missing.

Jasper had come with me. At the moment we were searching along the road that lead from Forks, the way I had seen the car that the man had taken Bella in. The vision had stopped before I had seen where he was taking her. But there was nothing to be found. So we made our way to Bella's house.

It was full of life when we arrived. Even if it was in the middle of the night, there where people all over. Jasper and I lingered in the woods, not wanting to be seen.

"We'll go south, you east and the rest north", one of Charlie's colleagues shouted to all the people that had gathered on the lawn.

I recognized all the humans. There were some of our old classmates, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie, and a lot of other town people. Charlie sat on the porch steps with his head in his hands. I felt sorry for him, I had seen this scene before, when Edward had left Bella. Bella had gone after Edward and collapsed deep in the woods. Then it was dark and I had feared that she had passed out or something worse. But before I had time to tell the others, I had seen her again as she fell on the floor. Her eyes had been filled with agony. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to calm me as I remembered Charlie's and Bella's torture, it had left me in pain as well.

"What if she hasn't gone into the woods this time?" I heard Charlie whisper to a man in a wheelchair. "Last time she left a note and now… nothing."

"We will find her, Charlie", the other man tried to comfort him.

"Where is Jacob? How is he taking it?"

"He is a bit upset and is driving around, looking for Bella on the roads", mumbled the man.

Jacob? Jacob Black? I remembered the kid who had come to the dance and warned Bella. He sure looked like this man, dark skin and hair. Before I had time to think of it more, footsteps where heard in the woods. No wait! No footsteps, it sounded more like paws, many of them. Jasper stepped before me as tree large wolves came at us. Werewolves! Why didn't I see them come? What was wrong with my visions?

The werewolves stopped a few meters away from us. I wrinkled my nose, they smelled really, really bad. Jasper and I knew about them and the treaty that Carlisle had made with them. And by the treaty this was our land and they had no right to be here. So why where they here? Did they know something about Bella's kidnapping?

"Where is she?" I asked.

One of the wolves, the brown-red one, runs away while the other two stayed, watching us with their big dark eyes. I could see hate in them and I was sure that Jasper felt that hate. Soon we heard a two-legged creature. The wolf had transformed to its human form, only wearing shorts. It was Jacob. Not the Jacob I remembered, he had changed. He was a lot taller and bigger. His face held a grim expression but there were also anxiety.

"Where is Bella?" I wondered again.

"Shouldn't _**I**_ be asking that?" Jacob snarled. Jasper stepped closer to me, protecting me.

"Why? We didn't take her. It was a man. A human man to be correct. And it was hours ago!"

"How do you know that?" He looked a bit surprised under the harsh mask on his face.

"I saw it happen. I get visions of the future. But it was too late for us to anything at the time. I saw a man in a mask drug her when she came home and he dragged her into a car."

"He…?" Jacob's skin had become pale.

He started to shake, but controlled the anger and calmed down.

"Bella told me about you..." he whispered.

Had Bella told him about me? About us? It didn't matter now.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Carlisle.

"Has he picked up?" I asked at once.

"Yes! He smashed his phone, but I know that he is on his way to you. Have you found anything?"

"A broken Charlie and a couple of werewolves."

"Werewolves? Do they know anything about Bella?"

"No." I heard him sigh.

"Call if you find something. Take care."

I hanged up and turned to Jasper.

"Edward is on his way here", I mumbled.

In the corner of my eye I saw how Jacob began to tremble again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that this is late. Schoolwork came in the way, sadly to say :/ but now it's a one week holiday so I can write more next week :) And I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

* * *

BPOV

This feeling was worse than the one I got when I smelled blood. I was very dissy, and I lay completely still. My arms and shoulders ached. I was tired, so tired that I couldn't open my eyes.

I tried to figure out where I was. I was definitely not in my bed at home. The surface I was on was soft but also stiff. I could the sound of a car engine. I was bright enough to combine the two things. I was in the backseat of a car. With that discovering I remembered what had happen. The man in my house, I had been drugged. I felt the terror and panic begin to rise in me. I was kidnapped. I tried to move, even if it made the dizziness worse. At that moment I noticed that handcuffs had been placed around my wrists and ankles, I couldn't move.

"I think she's waking up", a woman's voice said.

"It will take a while before she is completely awake", a man answered. "We will reach our destination in about one hour."

Our destination? Where to be exact? I tried to ask where we were going, but only a feeble moan escaped my lips.

"Sorry, Isabella. We can't hurry." He had mistaken my speak attempt. "If the police stop us it will be hard to explain why you're drugged and tied up in the backseat. " The man laughed.

With the mist in my mind and bound I felt so helpless.


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

Jacob had succeeded to calm down again and had decided to join us. I knew that it was very hard for him to be close to us, well it was hard for me and Jasper to be close to him. But we will work it out. For Bella.

We waited until the people took off into the forest before we moved. Charlie and Billy, Jacob's father it seemed, still sat on the porch. So we sneaked around the house and went in the backdoor. Bella's scent hit my face, I had missed her scent a lot and I wanted to see my best friend. Jasper followed me into the kitchen and we both took in the scent of Bella's kidnapper. It sure was a man, but an unknown man. The smell was unknown for all of us.

"What now?" Jacob asked. "How are we going to find her?"

"I don't know", I answered honestly.

He looked as broken as Charlie, now when he had let his guard down a bit. It was clear that Jacob liked Bella, very much. But I knew that Edward's love was greater than Jacob's.

When Charlie and Billy went inside we quickly went outside.

"You should rest, Charlie", Billy said, but he knew that Charlie wouldn't rest until Bella was safe and sound again.

"No. I'm going to call around to the other stations."

Billy didn't argue with him. We all knew that Charlie wouldn't stop looking for Bella.

I felt a well known presence as we emerged from the house. _Edward!_ He was here! I was shocked, because I hadn't seen him return. Why were my visions messed up? I hadn't seen Bella so much as we been apart and the werewolves had taken me by surprise and now Edward. Wait! Bella has been hanging out with Jacob a lot and Jacob was now with us. Could it be that I couldn't see him? All of them! That is why I saw the vision of Bella's kidnapping so late. She had been with Jacob before she got home.

I forgot all of my thoughts as I took in the sight of Edward, when we had made our way to him. His eyes were burning with agony. Jasper stiffened beside me, he felt Edwards pain. I dashed to Edwards's side with Jasper close behind me. But he didn't notice me, he just kept staring ahead of him. His gaze lay on Jacob, who looked furious and thoughtful. I understood immediately why Edward stood frozen with pain. Jacob's thoughts were hurting him.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Jacob, stop! Leave now!"

Jacob left when he saw the anger in my eyes. Soon enough he was far away and his thoughts couldn't hurt Edward anymore. A sense of calm filled the air as Jasper put himself together. Edward relaxed a bit but the pain didn't leave his eyes.

"Mongrel!" Jasper spit and laid a hand on Edward's shoulder to concentrate the calming feeling. "Focus Edward."

"You need new clothes", I said as I took in the sight of him. The clothes that he wore were dirty and torn. "Come, I left some in the house."

We ran in silence to our 'old' house. When we came to the front door we could all smell the scent of a human. Jasper and I didn't need to tell Edward that it was the man's smell, he knew the smell from our thoughts. But there was a scent that he could recognize without our help. Bella's scent.

"Bella!" Edward screamed as he stormed into the house, her scent had given him hope.

The scent was weak, that meant that she wasn't here. And she wasn't. Bella wasn't in the house. Her jacket lay on the floor right inside the door. Edward sank down on the floor next to it. One of his hands reached out and grabbed something on the jacket. With my sharp eyes I could see that it was some hair. It was brown and long, Bella's.

While Edward sat and inhaled Bella's scent, with longing and grief in his eyes, I and Jasper examined the jacket. The man's odor was on it, so he had taken it from her and put it here. It was something under it. _What's that? _Edward caught my thought and took it up. It was a laptop. I lifted it up and opened it. A piece of paper fell out and Jasper grabbed it before it reached the floor. It took less than a second for him to read and he turned it around so we, mostly me because Edward had read it in Jasper's mind, could see what it said.

_**Edward and the rest of you that reads this, probably Alice.**_

_**Isabella is already far away when you read this. Do not try to find her, because she could get into trouble if you do. The laptop that came with your dear Isabella's jacket shall be started at twelve o'clock, so we can discuss a little. So remember, twelve o'clock. Or some fingers or another body part of Isabella gets cut off. **_

The letter didn't have a signature. I looked at the clock, we had half an hour left until we should start the computer and get some answers.

"Could it be Victoria?" Jasper wondered.

"No, Jacob said that she fled again. They had come over a new vampire, but it hadn't got inside town, it had disappeared right away", I explained.

"Who would kidnap her except Victoria?" Edward said weakly. "And know about _us_?"

With us, Edward meant himself and Bella. A strong argument for his suspicion was that the kidnapper had contacted him and the rest of our family. But that didn't give an answer to why Bella had been kidnapped.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

My body had started to work normally again. But thanks to a piece of fabric that was stuffed inside my mouth and held in with a strip of cloth I couldn't scream or speak. Another strip of cloth was tied around my head and it was held over my eyes so I couldn't see anything.

The journey with my kidnappers had come to an end and I had been taken out of the car by in a pair of cold arms. At that I had fallen apart. The cold arms had painfully reminded me of Edward, but he had been more careful with carrying me. The fear had taken over after that, like a punch in my stomach, because my mind wasn't foggy anymore. My breathing had stopped for a second but Edward's voice returned and kept me going.

_Breathe Bella!_

After I had been carried awhile, I was tossed on a hard bed and left to lie there all alone. It was quite, the only thing that I could hear was my own sobs. I tried to understand why the man and woman had kidnapped me. But I couldn't. Neither Charlie nor Renee had much money, so the idea that I was held for ransom was eliminated. The only people I knew that had stocks of money were the Cullens. But that thought was ridiculous, they were gone and I meant nothing to them.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a door opening and then footsteps. I tried to scream but all my noise was reduced by the fabric in my mouth.

"Calm down, Isabella. You will be able to talk soon." The voice belonged to a man, but it wasn't the man in the car.

The blindfold and the gag disappeared. The light from the naked lamp in the ceiling hurt my eyes and made me squint. I licked my dry lips, but before I screamed I let my eyes get used to the light and took in my surroundings. The walls were bare and grey, there were no windows, just a door. A stool was placed on the floor one to two meters away from me, on it was a video camera. From it ran a cord to a computer that was placed on a table behind the stool. And behind the table stood a man. Even if he wore a mask over his face I could see that it wasn't the same man that had taken me from my home.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly.

The man looked from the laptop to me. I couldn't discern the colour of his eyes.

"Far away from your home", he said and checked his watch. "It's twelve o'clock."

He seemed to press a button and a red light appeared on the camera, it was running.

But _why_ was he filming me and _who_ was going to see the tape?

* * *

**I will try to finish the next chapter later today and update that chapter and start to write the next so maybe you'll get that too, today or tomorrow :)**

**Next week I'll start school again, and that means studying :/ but I'll take time to write so I can update at least once a week or more**


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

If Jasper hadn't been with me and calmed me, I not sure how much damage I would have done to my surroundings. The computer screen had fickered and the background had disappeared. In its place was a room. We could see a bed and on it lay my angel, my only love. Bella. Her hands were locked behind her back and round her ankle joints were fetters. The emotions in her lovely eyes were fear and confusion.

"Why?" she asked, her voice was very weak.

At first I thought that her word was spoken to me. She wondered why I had left her. My heart broke once again, as it had done time after time again when I been away from her.

"I'm running out of money and I'm simply bored."

That voice belonged to a man, not a human man. The man that held my Bella into captivity was a vampire.

"But my family doesn't have money!" Bella begged.

"Your boyfriend and his family have lots of them."

"I don't have a boyfriend…"

"Oh right, now I remember! Edward left you a couple of months ago."

Bella's breathing went strained and the pain showed clearly in her eyes. Her arms struggled against the handcuffs. After seeing Jacob's memories, that he had threw at me, I realized that she tried to hold her arms around her. Like she had done then she and Jacob had talked about me and my family.

"May I guess what he said to you?" The man went on without favour for Bella. "'My dear Bella, I've to leave you because it's too dangerous for you to be with me. Farewell, I love you.'"

"No", Bella cried and the agony in voice made me wince. "He doesn't love me. Never... He never loved me. So he won't give you anything."

An intense pain flared up in me and Jasper tried to ease that by putting his hand on my shoulder, it didn't help much. I couldn't believe that Bella had believed me when I had said that I didn't love her. And now she thought that I would refuse to pay the ransom that would free her.

"Oh, I think that he loves you, sweetie. Because I've seen you together."

My eyes, as Bella's, Alice's and Jasper's, winded. Had the man seen Bella and me together before I had left her?

"Isabella." Footsteps was heard, the man moved in the room there he and Bella were. Bella followed him with her eyes, scared now that he came closer. "Can you see my eyes now?"

Bella peered against the light and when gasped, now she knew what he was.

"Right, I'm a vampire, like Edward and the rest of the Cullens. But I have the normal eating habit. And my ability is that I can see people's memories when I look into their eyes. I see what they have seen, I hear what they have heard and so one, sadly not with you." Her memories were protected from him like her thoughts were to me. " I was in a small town near yours and caught a few teenagers' eyes and saw the Cullens in their memories. I have never meet them but I found it weird that their eyes were shimmery brown. You were in the memory too, happy with Edward. And I could see in the memory how you changed when Edward left you and Edward's love for you, the kids didn't see the deep emotions that can't change in his eyes. So I left for Forks to get to know more about you and to take you to make some money. I hate to work but I like to have money. But I couldn't get in."

Bella was barely breathing, every time the vampire said my name Bella winced.

"I smelled the werewolves and I didn't want to have an encounter with them. But I met another vampire, Victoria. She had some memories of you and Edward. She even had useful information of the Cullens' abilities… Oh wait! Should I mention that she is incredibly upset with you? She wants to kill you, torture you to death to be exact. But like me, she couldn't get to you. Well, I did at last. I have some human friends who are loyal to me and I made them go and get you. And we succeeded!"

The man laughed and then he lowered his voice so Bella couldn't hear him. "And Alice saw it. I know about your little talent. It's a good thing to know about when you decide which place to stay at."

_Let me guess, you pick a house in the woods that can be anywhere with no landmarks!_ Alice thought, she was very angry.

"And I won't need to try to find your phone number in order to contact you. I know that you won't abandon Isabella after what I saw in the memories." His footsteps was heard again and the camera moved and zoomed in on Bella's face, so we could see her face and eyes better. "I don't think that I need to start torture her physical yet, by the look she seems to be hurt mentally because of you, most Edward."

That I already knew. The pain was burning her. It wasn't the man that caused that, it was _I. _

"You're right, Isabella", he said and I could hear that he smiled. "_Edward…"_ Bella stopped breathing because of the pain _my_ name caused her. "Doesn't love you! He left you. They all left you! They didn't care who you felt. They knew that you were going to be unhappy, but they didn't care! You just a human! A plain, insignificant human!"

Bella's agonized eyes were shiny of tears that she tried to hold back. Her breathing became more exerted and I feared that she soon would stop altogether.

"Edward", the man whispered again, while the picture zoomed out. "I want you and your family to get all the money you got, and I know that's a lot. Alright, if I want money I can easily rob a bank or empty several houses. But I've got bored with that. This is much more fun!"

The tears began to fall from Bella's eyes and she sobbed. I wanted to cry too, but I couldn't. My arms were shaking with the desire to hold her, comfort her.

"Ash!" Bella didn't react when the man shouted, the pain she felt had taken over.

I could hear footsteps, too heavy and noisy to be a vampire's, and the sound of a door that opened.

"Unlock the fetters but cuff her to the bed", the vampire said to the human that had entered to room.

A young man came into the picture. Over his head was a mask that hid his face, except for his eyes and mouth. He walked to the bed and unlocked the handcuffs around Bella's hands and ankles. But he only released one of her hands, so he could lock the other end to the bedpost. She could move more now. But she didn't struggle, she just put her free arm around her and huddled herself into a ball. Her sobs had grown louder. The man took in the form of her and turned to the vampire.

"What have you done to her?" he asked astonished.

We understood his surprise, Bella had no injuries on her body but seemed to be in great pain.

"She just remembers some old memories", the vampire simply told him. He when lowered his voice. "I'm going to let the camera roll. Your battery will be finished in about a quarter. I'll contact you in twelve hours."

"It must be very _lovely_ memories", the guy laughed and stroke Bella's cheek. "She's totally gone! Isabella! Do you hear me? Isabella?" He shook her without success.

"Do you want to play with her, Ash?" the vampire asked and I felt how my stomach turned.

"Can I?" The young man looked at the vampire and I really felt like I would puke when I saw the hunger in his eyes.

_No! They can't do anything to her! They can't hurt her!_ My legs tensed, ready to run to Bella and put her into safety. But I couldn't. I didn't know where she was. Never before in my life, my existence, had I felt so powerless.

I could hear Jacob's thoughts in the outskirts of my mind. He was on his way here. But I didn't have the physical or mental strength to stop him from getting here. My eyes never left the screen, there Bella reacted to my name again.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm so sorry that this is very late. But life is not good to me. Last week wasn't a good writing week if I may say so. I was pretty down because of my grandfather's funeral, so I didn't have the strength to write anything :( I tried to write this week but every time something got in the way, I can tell you this; I'm pissed! But after the amazing Eclipse trailer, I'm quite happy and writing again :)_

* * *

BPOV

"Just take it easy with her. Permanent damage would make Edward quite upset."

I was pulled from the pain's arms then I heard his name again. Now that I was aware of my surroundings after I had been absorbed by the pain, I noticed that I had crawled myself into a ball and my left wrist was locked to the bed. A younger man was leaning over me, a black mask covered his face. But I knew that this was the man who had been in my house, the man who had taken me. Now I could see his eyes, they were ice-blue and wicked.

"Welcome back, Isabella!" said the man I learned was a vampire, one of the bad kind. "I have to go, but Ash here will take care of you."

I certainly didn't like the sound of that 'take care of' and what he had said when I had come back to reality 'Permanent damage would make Edward quite upset'. I felt sick again.

Ash smiled and the vampire left the room. My pulse beat faster with fear when Ash jumped into the bed and lead over me. I was paralyzed and could only stare at him as he stroke my neck.

"You know, Kelly and I don't meet others that hang out with vampires so often. And neither of us have or have had a relationship with one of them. We spend our time with vampires because we have the same interest, we have something in common." Ash explained and is warm breath swept over my face, that one they certainly didn't share. "Do you know that that is?"

I didn't answer because I didn't want to play his sick game. He clearly wanted an answer, so he hit me in the face.

"I asked you a question. Answer me!"

"No, I don't know…" I managed to whisper.

"Blood", he hissed and I felt his tongue at my neck. "We drink blood like them."

My body woke up and I tried to run. I fell to the floor because of my clumsiness but I still moved farther away, until the handcuff prevented me from crawling towards the door. Something cold caressed my wrist and I held perfectly still. It was a knife.

"Isabella, Isabella. You're not going anywhere", Ash laughed and I felt the tears begin to well up again. "Be a good girl and come back up here. I promise that I won't bite you." I didn't move so he continued. "If you don't come into the bed now I am going to bite you and believe me, it will hurt very much!"

With that said I climbed trembling up again. Ash pointed at me to lie down on the bed. When I did that he sat astride me, pinning my free arm at my side. He put the knife at my throat, that stopped my struggling and left me terrified. Was he going to kill me now? But instead of cut my throat, he placed the knife a little to the side of my neck and started to add pressure.

"No, Please don't!" I pleaded.

"I said I wouldn't bite you, but I will taste your blood. So be still or I might slip and slice your pretty neck!"

I turned away because I didn't want to see what he was about to do. And I stared right into the camera. I had forgotten that all this were being filmed and right now Edward saw it. No! I don't want to him to see this, when this horrible man drank my blood. So I closed my eyes and tried to think about something else. It didn't work and I bit me lip as the knife went through my skin. The blood ran from the wound that the knife had made and the smell stuck in my nose. My stomach turned and I tried to keep its contents in me. The knife left my skin and I felt Ash's lips take its place, he was sucking my blood. This couldn't be happening! He is human, humans don't drink blood. He is mad! Repulsive!

He continued to suck for what seemed like an eternity. But he stopped at last and his mouth left my skin. He grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. I kept my eyes shut but they opened in shock at once. A pair of lips was preset on mine, Ash kissed me. I tried to fight him but he was too strong for me. He forced my lips to part and then I could taste the blood. _My_ blood. This time I couldn't stop myself from throwing up. I turned away and luckily Ash let me roll to my side and lean over the edge of the bed. Nothing exempt for the blood he had forced into my mouth landed on the floor. My head was spinning as I spit out the rest of the blood and tried to get rid of the taste. Ash laughed at me, proving my suspicion right, he was mental, out of his mind.

It dawned on me that I was in way more trouble than I had thought. With a vampire and two bloodsucking humans as kidnappers, it was a small chance that I would survive.


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV

I had made up my mind, I would cooperate with the leeches because it might help me to find Bella. They maybe didn't want anything to with me after what I done to Edward, I think he deserved it to see the pain he created. I hadn't thought that it would have hurt so bad that it had, the agony had been clear in his eyes. The memories had come by themselves. Sam's memories, when he found her broken in the forest, and my own. Charlie's calls to my dad telling him his concerns for Bella who kept screaming in her sleep and her dead gaze. Bella, how lifeless she looked the first time she came to me, that was _months_ after _he_ left, and how she couldn't breathe when the Cullens came up in a conversation. But most of all, her pain. Her pain hurt me and it hurt Edward too, only his torture was worse than mine. A key factor was that _he_ held the blame of her agony.

I had followed their sent through the forest in my wolf form. When I got near their house I turned human and got dressed in my shorts so I could get in as fast as possible. No one of them protested when I opened the door. They all were staring at a laptop screen, that was on the floor and Edward blocked most of it so I couldn't see what they were watching. But I could hear the voices from the laptop and I felt Bella's scent in my nose, her jacket lay in Edwards lap and his hands held on to it tightly. Right then I understood. The kidnapper had contacted them!

The screen came into view as I moved a bit. On it was Bella and a young man. I didn't gave him a thought, I just looked at Bella. Her eyes was filled with pain and red of tears that still lingered on her cheeks. One of her wrists was locked to the bed. A bit of metal wouldn't stop me or the vampires, but Bella was helplessly stuck.

The man, who was human, did the most disgusting thing I had ever witness. He drank blood. And for the most horrible it also took the prize, because it was Bella's blood he drank. And now he kissed her. Jasper had to hold Edward. I had to control myself to not explode without help. On the screen, Bella leaned over the edge of the bed and blood came from her mouth as she coughed. The man laughed and I shook with anger.

"Edward, calm down!" Jasper whispered to Edward, who had dropped the jacket and dug his fingers through the floor. "You too, Jacob", he went on and I felt that I calmed down a bit.

Oh right, the vampire who manipulated feelings.

"Let's see, your boyfriend's name was Edward, right?" Those words came from the computer. The man.

"Yes", Bella answered after a painful breath, her eyes locked to the knife in the man's hand.

"We need his phone number. Do you think he'll call us if I give him the number? It's a lot easier to get his number then."

Hope was shining in Bella's eyes for a moment, until sadness and doubt replaced it. The young man reeled off a number. A phone was already in Alice's hand and she dialed the number and gave it to Edward. The calming feeling around us became more concentrated. The sound of a quite normal ringtone came from the computer. The man picked up and we could hear his voice from both the cell phone and the laptop.

"Hello, Edward", the man politely said.

Bella froze on the bed when she understood that Edward had called. The man put the knife against her lips to keep her quiet.

"Don´t hurt her more. Please! I do anything!" begged Edward and tried to hide the pain in his voice.

"I´m sorry, Edward. I can´t promise that won´t happen." He didn´t sound sorry. "If she irritates us, we will have to discipline her. And that means hurting her."

We all didn´t like the sound of that.

"Let me speak to her", Edward pleaded. "Please…"

The man seemed to think. He looked down at Bella who stared at the phone with sad and longing eyes. How could she still love _him_? He had left her and caused her so much pain. As I thought this Edward shook a little and I remembered that he could hear me. _Sorry, but it´s true._

"Alright…" the man mumbled at last and pressed a button and held the phone between him and Bella. "Speaker´s on. So speak."

Edward wasted no time. Because who how much time he had?

"Bella!" Edward´s voice was filled with love, anxiety and honesty. "Bella, I love you. We will help you. Save you. Just stay calm. Don´t be afraid, we will never leave you!"

Bella was torn, it was written in her eyes. She wanted to believe him but couldn´t. _As if someone couldn´t love her. Silly Bella._ But she breathed normally at least. Right when Edward had start talking she had relaxed a bit. Could it be that his voice had a calming effect on her?

If Edward caught what she felt with or without reading my thought I didn´t know. But he reacted.

"Bella. I…"

The call disconnected. The man had hung up on us. Desperate to eliminate the painful doubt in Bella, Edward dialed the number again.

"Edward, if you call to this phone I will hurt her." A smile was on the man´s lips and Edward put the phone down quickly. "You are not the call us. We call you. That is if you don´t want Bella to get into trouble." The man moved the knife to Bella´s ear. "Do you want to avoid Edward´s lies? He left you, that means that he doesn´t love you anymore. Am I right?"

If Jasper hadn´t had the ability to fill the room with this calming feeling, I had exploded when I saw how Bella stopped breathing because of the pain she felt. The man traced her cheek with the knife, wanting an answer.

"He doesn´t love me. He just feels guilty…" she started to sob softly.

"No, no…" Edward whispered with a voice that vibrated with pain.

"Yes, that´s right Isabella. You´re nothing to him. He wouldn´t even bear to touch you." The man stroke her cheek with a gentle hand. "But I would like to. And I will touch you and much more if Edward and his family don´t behave. In my eyes you´re alright, sweetie. More than alright."

The screen went black and the laptop died. The whole room was silent exempt for my loud breathing and Edward´s half sobbing. _Damn, he´s a mess._

"Why did he contact you?" I asked after some deep breaths.

"It wasn´t him. A vampire´s the cause of this. " Alice spoke with a low voice. "He can see people's memories and saw us in someone's, and Bella was with us. He would have taken her himself if you hadn´t protected her."

"So that bloodsucker took her because the real bloodsucker couldn´t get past us?" She nodded. "But why? Why did he want her?"

"He wants money."

"You´re kidding me? Can´t he just rob a bank in less than ten seconds?"

"He said that he´s bored."

"So he lets his human torture her!?"

"Bella will make it though." Was she looking into the future and saw that? "It´s just a cut…"

"I mean mentally!" I hissed. "Sure! She´s strong and with endurance, otherwise she would be at the hospital or a mental house. It doesn´t keep the pain away goddamit! She feels it all the time! And it gets worse when she hear your names, especially Edward´s. "Edward shut his eyes. "I´m trying, well tried, to make her happy again. She was getting better…"

I saw her before my eyes. She smiled and hugged me. I made her happy, not completely but more than she had been when she was down. I had known that it would take a long time before she healed, if she ever could. He had damaged her entirely.

"You have to go, Jacob", Edward whispered. Oh, mindreading again. He didn't like my thoughts.

"Sure, Sure. I´ll be back at twelve. If nything happens, you know where to find me."

With that I went out.

* * *

**I know, this took forever to come up. I´ll try to be faster but I just have so much going on now :/ **

**Feel free to review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

When I was able to focus again I was alone. Ash had disappeared. The things that had happen came back to me and my free hand went to my shoulder there he had cut me. Instead to fell the cut, my fingered felt a band-aid, it covered the whole cut tightly. It clearly was for the vampire's benefit, so he wouldn't be tempted to suck me dry and kill me.

The camera and the computer were gone. Had Edward been watching? The answer was yes. Because he had called and I had heard his voice. I automatically took a deep breath when I thought about his stunning voice. He had said that he loved me and that they would help me to get out of here. I had believed him for a moment. But I remembered that he had lied for months by telling me how much he loved me countless times.

No, I can't think of that. I need to escape. Charlie and Jake must be sick with worry. At this time Charlie would have called Renee and that meant that she probably was panicking. Lucky thing she had Phil. Charlie wouldn't stop searching for me until he found me, as would Jake. With a vampire as my kidnapper, the chance that Jake and the pack would find me was bigger, but it was still small.

"Jake, please. Help me", I whispered and let the tears fall.

I don't know how long I lay there crying, but sleep found me at some time. And so did the nightmares. I woke up screaming. Despite my sleep I recalled immediately where I was, well not the location but the situation. I took a couple of deep breaths to compose myself.

Then the door opened and the vampire entered the room.

"Sweet dreams?" he mocked me with a smile.

I kept silent, taking wouldn't help me.

"Good thing you woke up. We are going to call Edward and see if he´s been a good boy." He started to walk towards me. Shaking I moved back against the wall behind me with one arm stretched forward, still locked to the bed frame. "Don't be afraid, sweetie. I will not harm you now." That last word sent chills through me. "If Edward and his family been lazy we will harm you, to make them work harder…"

Footsteps were heard and Ash came into the room, with a woman behind him, like Ash and the vampire was her face hidden by a mask. I had never seen her, just heard her speak in the car. Even if she was a woman, I still felt a bit scared of her. She was tall and looked strong, I knew she could easily take me down in a fight. I remembered that Ash had called her Kelly.

While Ash and the vampire murmured with each other, Kelly came to me. In her hand was bottle with a transparent liquid. She gave it to me.

"Drink", she demanded.

I was terribly thirsty but wouldn't drink. It could be something else than harmless water. Kelly seemed to understand what I thought.

"We need you alive, so no poison", she laughed harsh.

With that I began drinking the lukewarm water. I finished fast and Kelly took the empty bottle and went to stand by the wall. The vampire an Ash toke her place by the bed. Ash jumped into the bed and sat beside me. I tried to turn away but he took a strong hold around me waist and held me to him.

"It's time", the vampire said and dialed a number, a cell phone now in his hand.

His smile told me that I would be in pain soon.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

I sat and stared intensely at the phone. My body was tense and stiff. _Soon,_ I thought.

The whole family was back. Everyone had taken a detour to get to different banks, in order to get as much money from our accounts as possible. On the living room floor lay over ten million dollar in sport bags. We still didn't know how much he wanted and Alice couldn't see it either. She had seen flashes of Bella and her kidnappers. Like then they decided that it was time to go to her now then they would call us. It was never something that could tell us where they were.

Jacob had returned, nobody were surprised when the werewolf walk through the door in his human form because Alice had already informed them about Bella's best friend. He didn't soften when he saw the rest of my family. They didn't need my ability to understand that Jacob hated them to. In his eyes they were as bad as me, they had also left Bella behind.

At this moment, everyone sat in the living room around me. Bella's jacked still was in my hands and I kept breathing in her scent. That and Jasper kept me somewhat calm. Carlisle was seated beside me, just his presence held me together. Nobody say anything.

The phone stared to ring. Everyone's eyes lay on me as I answered it. I didn't need to put the speakers on, they all heard perfectly what was said in the other side of the line.

"Hello, Edward", said the vampire lightly, as if we were friends. "How are you?"

"Is Bella okay?" I asked without answering his question.

"She's fine. Well rested from her loud sleep. You seem to be in her dreams Edward", the vampire laughed and continued before I could say something. "Who's Jake by the way?"

I looked at Jacob, like the rest of the room did, there he sat on the floor a bit away from us. Jealousy, and the rage I already felt for the vampire, painted my vision red. Had she dreamt about him too?

"A friend", I told him.

"Oh, I didn't know about him. But it seems like she thinks that he will save her, not you. Before she went to sleep, she whispered his name and in her dream she begged you to help her. Should I mention that she woke up screaming after that?"

_That's because she knows that I will hunt you down and kill you, your disgusting leech!_ Jacob thought.

A small sob was heard. It was Bella. She couldn't be far away from the phone.

"So, Isabella. Is Jake your boyfriend now or what?" That was Ash's voice and I knew with dread that it came from the same direction as Bella's sob.

"Well, well. We need to talk about more important things. Have you managed to get the money?"

"You never told us how much you wanted!" I commented, anxious that the amount we had taken out wasn't enough.

"That's because it's more fun if you didn't know. Tell me how much you have gotten and we will see if it'll save Bella from us."

We could all hear how he smiled as he talked. He was toying with me.

"37 millions."

"Isabella, do you know that Edward is willing to give us 37 millions in order to get you back…" he made a pause. "To bad that we was going for fifty. Ash."

A scream cut through the line before I had time to speak. Bella cried with pain and my legs gave in beneath me, I hadn't noticed that I had risen from my seat. Her scream died and was replaced with broken sobs.

"Shh, Isabella. That was just the start", chuckled the vampire and my stomach dropped.

"No!" I yelled into the phone. "Don't hurt her!"

"Sorry, Edward. You didn't get enough money so we have to. Now" I could hear how he moved towards Bella." Bella. The Cullens will have to send one of them to give us the money, fifty millions tomorrow at twelve in broad daylight. You know them all, so who is the least dangerous of them?"

Bella's voice was weak as she answered and her words ripped through my heart.

"No, don't come. I'm not worth it."

She knew that we could hear her and she thought that we might get hurt if we came. One thing hadn't changed in these months, Bella's unselfishness.

"Isabella, dear. I will not hurt the one who will come. I just don't want to face a fighter or so, if things go wrong. So tell me who you think will be the most harmless for me to meet. You know, it we start fighting, I might win."

There was a long, well it felt very long, silence. We all knew witch one of us who were perfect for what he wanted.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry", Bella whispered and with that choose the one we all had had in mind.

"Alright, Carlisle. At ten o'clock tomorrow, be alone in your car far away from the others and have the phone. I will give you instructions and you will follow them. Don't try anything."

He hung up. Leaving us to get ready for the exchange.

* * *

**Sping has finally arrived here in Sweden! And now we have a one week holiday so I will try to write as much as possible, because it's more fun than studying ;)**

**Feel free to Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

At first I couldn't believe that it was my own face that stared back at me as I stood in front of the mirror. My eyes were hollow, exempt for that hint of pain showing in them. Pain from my heart and soul, and of cause my wrist. Ash had nearly broken it at the vampire's command when he had talked to Edward on the phone. I had thought that he would bite me again to cause me pain, but he couldn't because of the vampire. It hurt still and I could barely use it.

The reason that I could see my face in a mirror was because Kelly had dragged me to a bathroom. She had locked my hands in front of me with the handcuffs, so I could deal with my human moments but not escape easily. It would have been a piece of cake to wash my face with my bound hands, if not my wrist had hurt so much. I couldn't do anything about my hair, it was tangled and dirty.

I looked around the bathroom once again to see if there was anything that could help me get out of here. But there were no windows and the only things in the room were the toilet and the sink. So I unlocked the door and found Kelly waiting for me. I thought I would be lead back to the room with the bed, but she dragged me in the opposite direction. The corridor was dull and without content. It ended with a staircase, that lead down to a hall. Ash and the vampire stood there.

"Time to hit the road", said the vampire.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked quietly, hopping he would answer and that Alice would see it.

"I haven't decided yet", he smiled, I had forgot that he knew about Alice's gift.

Before we went out, Kelly blindfolded me and gagged me. I couldn't see anything outside the house, just feel the cold wind. This time I was going to ride in the trunk. I fit perfectly in it, so it was quite small. I could move my body a little but not much and certainly not enough.

"Enjoy the ride, sweetie", Ash murmured and stroke my cheek. His touch made me want to throw up.

They closed the trunk and started to drive. I could hear their muffled voices but didn't try to hear what they said. The guilt had started to torment me again.

The vampire had asked me witch one of the Cullens that would deliver the money. The most harmless of them. I had thought about tricking him and say Emmet or Jasper, the fighters. But I remembered that he had met Victoria and now knew about the Cullens abilities. I didn't know if she knew that Emmett was the strongest or Jasper the most experienced fighter. And so, I couldn't risk their lives by telling the vampire a lie. Carlisle couldn't hurt a living thing, he was too good. And now he could be in danger because of me. Even if the vampire had said that he wouldn't harm him.

I lost all sense of time as I lay in the trunk, torturing myself by thinking of the Cullens and yearn for them. Tomorrow I would see Carlisle, if they removed the blindfold. With that thought in mind, I fell asleep.

Because of the blindfold and being in a trunk, I didn't know how long I had slept when I woke up. The car had stopped abruptly and I had rolled into the wall of the trunk, hitting my head. Before I could think of why the car had stopped, the trunk opened.

"How's the head?" chuckled the vampire, he had obviously hit the brakes to hurt me. "We are going to meet Carlisle soon, so we need you in the back seat, sweetie."

With that said he picked me up and carried me to the back seat. In less than a second I was bucked in and the car started again. The cold I felt from beside me told me that the vampire sat there, so Ash and Kelly rode in front.

"You missed the phone call. Carlisle was very worried about you. He's the head of the family, right?" I nodded. "And a doctor?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief. I nodded again. "That must be tough, being around bleeding people. Those vampires are a bit crazy. Helping people and not drink from them. It's against our nature."

Yea, Ash and Kelly didn't act like humans and he didn't complain about them. Who are the real lunatics here?

Ash went into the conversation about the Cullens. I couldn't take anymore and tried to only think about that I would soon be near one of them again.

* * *

**I know that this is late (again :( )**

**Thanks for all the feedback :)**


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

The sun was almost at its highest in the clear sky. I would soon be in the town that the kidnappers had told me to go. The money was in the back seat, we had succeeded to fit all the fifty millions in three sport bags. If it would get Bella free we didn't know, Alice hadn't seen anything because the vampire hadn't made the decision yet.

While I was driving I thought back at these hard months. After we had left Bella and Forks, had no one of us been happy. Of cause had Edward been miserable and fled from us to suffer alone and try to track Victoria. All of us missed him and thought of him with pain in our unbeating hearts. And Bella crossed our (exempt Rosalie's) minds often. Like I missed my son, I also missed my daughter. Alice had lost her best friend and sister. Jasper and Emmett had lost their little sister. And Esme had also lost her daughter.

I also remembered the call from the kidnappers when the vampire had asked Bella to make the decision of whom of us that would come to deliver the money. Esme and I were the two options, because were in fact the most harmless to them. And I was relieved that I was the one Bella had chosen, both for my and Bella's sake. My because I didn't want Esme to met them alone and Bella's because the vampire would see the memory of the one who came and I was sure that she would suffer for lying to him.

The trees at the rode started to decrease and houses started to show up. Soon I was in the center of the town and at the parking lot that the vampire had described. I looked after a blue BMW Sedan and found one. Then I came close enough I heard them.

"It's soon twelve o'clock now. Where is he?" It was a girl's voice. I haven't heard it before but the voice that answered her I recognized. Ash.

"If he doesn't show up, can I have her? Please…"

"He's here! So shut up!" the vampire said and the humans kept quiet.

I heard a muffled cry and knew that it was Bella, they had gagged her it seemed.

The spot beside the car was free and the parking lot was empty of humans. So I parked beside them. Like my car, the windows where tinted and human eyes would not see through it. I could. I didn't bother to look at the humans in the front seats. My eyes went for Bella at once. Her hands were cuffed together in front of her, a blindfold covered her eyes and, as I had guessed, she was gagged. I noticed that her body was thinner and the weight loss also showed in her face, her cheekbones were more defined than I remembered.

"Hello, Carlisle", the vampire said and I turned my eyes to him.

The hood was made of a fabric that even vampire sight couldn't see trough. So all I could see was his eyes, ruby red and filled with evil, and his smiling mouth. His clothes was dark and expensive looking, he liked to spend money it seemed.

"I would greet you too, but I don't know your name." He heard me even if my voice, like his, was low.

"You don't need to know my name, but you need to know that I am in charge."

"Right." I knew that he was the one who made the rules now. He had Bella.

"Do you have my money?"

The humans' heart beats picked up with excitement when they heard the word money. Was he going to share it with them?

"Of cause. I get Bella and you get the money."

This was the tricky part. I couldn't get out of the car, I was stuck. So was the vampire, but he had his little human companions who could.

"That seems a bit off. I think that this will end better if I get the money first and then you get Isabella."

"No."

I would have agreed if Alice had seen that he would let Bella go. If I got Bella first I would for sure give him the money, because they didn't matter to me. But he could easily leave with Bella if he got the money first.

"Who is in charge here?" the vampire asked and put his hand around Bella's neck and tighten it. "Oh, I remember. I am." Bella couldn't breathe and tried to get free from his hand.

"Alright! Alright! Take the money first", I nearly screamed and he stopped squeezing her neck but still had his hand there, reminding me that he could end her life if I didn't obey.

"Kelly. It's in the back seat."

The girl in the front seat reacted at once by opening her door. She got out, got to my car opened the door to the back seat. When she reached for the bags, her eyes locked with mine. Surprise filled her eyes as she saw the color of mine. She froze. Maybe the vampire hadn't told the humans about how me and my family lived. It seemed like they were like puppets to him, toys that entertained him but that could be trusted.

"Kelly!" growled the vampire, both the girl and Bella flinched.

Kelly grabbed all the bags and put it in the trunk of their car.

"Now you have the money so release Bella", I said and glared at the vampire.

"Oh, Carlisle. I can't do that", he chuckled.

"You lying…"

"I said that I would have the money and then you get Isabella, right? Now is after and in one, two, three years are after that. So you'll have her back, in time. But I still need her. I don't know if your family is coming here to kill us. I may see your memories but if they decided to come when you had left I can't know. Therefore, I keep Bella until I feel safe."

Bella screamed behind her gag, denied of her freedom. My heart broke as I took in her fear for staying with her kidnappers.

"No, please", I begged. "No one is coming. I swear! Let her go!"

"Sorry, Carlisle. But we need to go now. Don't follow us. I will kill her if you do."

_No, no, no! _I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything. Just see them driving away with Bella.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Alice must have seen this scene and they all knew that I had failed to get Bella back. I opened the phone and heared Esme's sad but calming voice.

"There was nothing that you could have done, honey. Alice thinks that it's best that you return to the house."

I didn't speak. I don't know if I could. Bella was still in the hands of the sadistic kidnappers and we didn't know their next move. Would we get Bella back alive?

* * *

**I know that I take forever to update, but I been quite down these days and so my mind was blank... But I promise that I will write the next chapter so I can update on Sunday, because you all know that the Eclipse trailer will launch tomorrow (or later for us in Sweden, 2 o'clock at night on Saturday :/ I want to live in U.S.A) and that will make me happy :)**

**Feel free to review **


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

The blindfold was soaked by my tears. I had longed to see Carlisle again and finally get away from these horrible people. But with the blindfold and he being in another car, I hadn't seen or heard him. And after they had got the money, they had just left with me. I was scared that the vampire would let Ash _play_ with me again, or worse.

I had screamed at the vampire behind the gag. A few curses had been understandable to him and that had cost me a few ribs, now they hurt badly and I thought that he had broke them. So I tried to stay quiet. The car ride seemed to last an eternity with the pain in my ribs and my wrist. My kidnappers didn't talk much and that made me nervous. I wanted to know what they would do next.

The car finally stopped.

"Kelly, take her inside", the vampire said and Kelly obeyed at once.

She dragged me towards, well I could just guess, a house. I heard the car drive away from us. So I was left with another blood drinking human again. I thought about what had happened then the vampire had left me with Ash and shuddered.

"We have the house to ourselves, Isabella. Isn't it nice to get rid of the boys?" Kelly laughed as we entered the house.

It had been freezing outside and without my shoes, my feet felt numb after walking in the snow. Well inside the house wasn't much warmer. It was clear that no one had lived here for a while.

"We should start a fire." The cold disturbed her to it seemed.

She took of the blindfold and I looked around. We were in a living room with one window that showed that it was night already, and with little furniture, in fact it only contained a couch, a table and an armchair. Near them was a fireplace. Kelly led me to the sofa and pressed me down on it. I was surprised that she didn't handle me as I thought that she would. She wasn't brutal or unfriendly, yet.

As she began to start the fire, I reached for the gag in my mouth. When the fire was lit and started to warm us, I had managed to take the gag of. Kelly turned to me and saw this, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she sat down in the armchair. We sat in silence for a while. I thought about making a run for it, but I was tired and my body hurt from the long car ride, or rather from the vampire's beating.

"Why were his eyes not red?" Kelly suddenly asked.

"Bec…" my voice was weak and raspy and I had to clear my throat. It hurt so bad after the vampire had choked me." Because he and his family only drink blood from animals."

"Oh. They drink from animals?"

"He didn't tell you about the Cullens?"

"He did, but not much."

Not knowing how to response, I fell silent. I massaged my sore throat and breathed slowly to ease the pain I felt. My eyelids became heavier and heavier each minute. With a yawn I lied down on my good side to not hurt my broken ribs even more. Next minute I was fast asleep.

My dreams were dark. I was running from someone that came closer and closer. When I dared to look back I saw Ash. Right in that moment he tackled me to the ground and sank his teeth into my neck.

I woke up with a jerk and cried out when both my ribs and wrist hurt from my movement. It was still dark outside the window and the fire threw a warm light over the room. Even if the fire warmed me I felt cold as ice when I saw the vampire sit in the armchair, staring at me. But the cold feeling got replaced with anger.

"You got your money and you're more than safe from the Cullens. Let me go now", I whispered, I wanted to sound strong but my voice was still weak and broke once again.

"No, I won't. I must first keep all my promises. The Cullens will get you back after Kelly and Ash get to play with you a bit. In order to get them to kidnap you I had to promise them that they would have some fun and get blood."

"You are sick!"

Before I could react, he was standing at my side. He picked me up and threw me into the wall. Screaming in pain, I fell to the floor.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say, Isabella", muttered the vampire as he strolled towards me.

"It's true still."

_Don't provoke him. Please Bella! _Edward's voice pleaded to me.

Too late, I though. I felt the pain before I noticed what he had done. My uninjured wrist wasn't uninjured anymore and my scream echoed through the house.

"Well, well. I think that Ash and Kelly woke up. They'll need breakfast. So I guess that you will stand for that. That way they will get their blood and fun. If you survive and I haven't returned from my little trip, I can't stay and watch because you'll bleed, you will be let free. If I happen to return, I am not going to restrain myself."

Edward growled in my head as I took in what the vampire had said. Ash and Kelly would torture me and if the vampire came back while I was here, bleeding, he would drain me. I wondered if Alice already had seen me dead yet, now when the vampire had made up his mind. To ease my fear I tried to think that the Cullens would find me, that Alice could see a landmark or city name that would lead them here.

That worked until Kelly and Ash came into the room. Even if they looked tired,an excited gleam shone in their eyes.

"Enjoy your breakfast, my friends", the vampire said before he left the house.

---

I don't know how much blood they had taken from me, but I felt empty. On my right arm, there my nearly broken wrist where, were two biting marks that still bleed. Both Ash and Kelly had drunk from me. When I had struggled they had beaten me. Now I lay on the floor beside the table, my wrist was free from the handcuffs at least. Ash and Kelly were now eating real breakfast in the kitchen. The little friendliness that Kelly had showed last night was gone and Ash was as he had been all along, disgusting.

The kitchen was next to the living room. I could hear them talking about blood. Discussing mines taste and others that they had done the same thing with. And they talked about the vampire's return. He could be back any moment.

I couldn't just lay here and wait for him to come back and kill me. I couldn't die yet. I couldn't leave Charlie, Renee and Jake. They still needed me. With that, I felt a little energy return to my body. An idea started to take form in my head. I crawled to the fireplace and as quiet as I could I opened it. Even if it burned me, I managed to take a lit wood out of the fireplace. Then I crawled with it, by holding in the end that didn't was on fire, to the window. I thanked my lucky star when it opened easily. A pair of ugly curtains framed it and I lit them on fire with the wood. Before the fire started, I crawled out the window. A cold wind blow into the room and the curtains were now on fire, the air feeding the fire oxygen. I tossed the wood towards the sofa to help the fire spread. It landed on it and it caught fire.

Without waiting for Ash and Kelly to notice the fire, I run away from the house. The snow wasn't too deep for me to make my way forward. At first I didn't look at my surroundings, I was too focused on running without falling. But now as I couldn't run anymore, I noticed that I was in a forest. The snow behind me was red from my blood that dripped from my arm. The energy I had felt before was beginning to fade. Should I just give up? The vampire would find me in less than a minute when he comes back.

_Keep going, Bella._ Edward's voice told me.

And so I did. I fell several times but kept going. My body hurt so much. I didn't become aware of the downhill in front of me, until I fell and rolled down to the bottom of it. I hit my aching body parts many times and my hoarse scream must have travelled long way through the forest. Unfortunately, I didn't faint of the pain. I didn't even try to get up again, I couldn't make myself move a centimeter. The vampire could find me and kill me or I would freeze to death. I hoped that the last would happen. The snow started to fall and the snowflakes landed on my already cold body, slowly covering me.

"Ed-ed-ward", I sobbed. If I would die I wanted to hear his voice again. "E-edward!"

I let myself remember him. Every time we had spent together and every kiss we had shared.

* * *

**Bella got away! Good or bad? Will the kidnappers or the Cullens find her first? Well I know already, you don't :P**

**I had my sister read this to find errors, if it's still bad so tell me**

**Feedback makes me write a bit faster so..**

**Feel free to review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

Most of the living room and several trees had been destroyed by my hand. The living room incident happened when Alice saw the kidnappers drive away with Bella and the forest felt my pain when she saw the sick humans torture her. They had beaten her, bitten her and feed of her blood. Then I had seen her die when the vampire came back. My first thought was to go to Italy and make the Vulturi kill me. As Alice saw that, she informed the others and immediately Emmet and Carlisle were there to stop me. Jasper had felt my terrible pain and couldn't help them. Jacob, who had been with us since Carlisle had come back, had run into the woods to transform because he couldn't keep his human form as he heard that Bella would be dead soon.

But the next vision showed something else. Bella had made a decision. She chose to save her own life by escaping. Even if she was very weak at the moment, she managed to set the house on fire and take off into the forest. Ash had panicked and called the vampire, and made a mistake. He said that Bella would never get through that forest, and he said the name of the area. With that I run without listening how the vampire would react to the human's stupidity.

I knew that area and forest. It wasn't too far way if you where a vampire. I arrived to it in what felt like forever and stopped by terror. I was before the wind and couldn't pick up her sent, so I wouldn't be able to find her with my nose. I was on my way to call Alice when I heard a scream. It was Bella! Her scream came from the north and was barely audible, but I would lead me to her.

I ran towards it, thinking that I soon would have Bella in my arm again. My phone vibrated when I was close enough to hear her feeble heartbeat. Alice.

"Yes?"

"Don't touch her! She will panic and die!" she told me fast. "Speak to her. Keep her awake!"

I could smell her now and I hanged up on Alice. The next second I stopped. At the bottom of a downhill lay a body. It didn't move but was shaking.

"Bella!" I cried and hurried to her.

Every fiber in me wanted to touch her, but I didn't. Instead, I fell to my knees at her side and looked her over. Her eyes were open but she didn't seem to see me, she didn't see anything. Her body was covered in bruises and two biting marks were still bleeding slightly on her arm. I stared so shook with tearless sobs as I took in her broken form.

"Bella", I whispered carefully and only loud enough for her to hear. "You're safe now, Bella. We are going to help you."

She closed and opened her eyes and then looked at me. At first, the feeling her eyes showed calm, but were quickly replaced with pain and fear.

"S-stay with me", she begged with a low, broken voice. "Please!"

The pain in it tore my heart.

"I'm will never leave you again!" I promised.

"Good", she whispered so low that a human wouldn't have heard her.

Then she closed her eyes, smiling slightly.

"No! Bella! Open your eyes! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes, but my inner sheering died down as she opened them wide and whimpered. She didn't stare with absolute terror at me. I had been so focused on Bella that I haven't noticed that someone had arrived to this part of the forest. Now I felt his presence and could hear his thoughts.

The vampire.

_Surprise!_

"Hello, Isabella and Edward", he smiled.

Bella's breathing increased and so her heartbeat, she was scared. The rage took over my body and I growled. I saw and heard his thoughts, memories from her human friends, Ash and Kelly's when they tortured her and his own. I saw all the pain she had went though, and it was my fault that she had experienced it. Her pain was my pain and it made me crouched down. I wanted to fight him, kill him, but I couldn't move. In the corner of my eyes I saw him getting nearer.

_We'll take him, Edward! _I heard Jasper's voice through the vampires thoughts.

_He's going down! _Emmett was furious.

The vampire stopped dead in his tracks when he heard them come. He fled with them at his tail. The pain let me go, I still felt it but I could move again. Bella was still shaking with fear.

"Bella! He's gone and he'll never touch you again. You're safe!" I told her and she stared to calm down. "Everything is going to be alright."

_Edward!_ It was Carlisle!

In the nest moment he was kneeling beside me and Bella. Alice and Jacob arrived with him, Jacob was in his wolf form.

_Bella! _He cried in his mind. _She's broken! Those… those… I'll kill them! And look, she's ice-cold! God dam it!_

He was right. Bella was very, very cold. Who knows how long she had walked through the snow and been almost buried in it.

Carlisle was now examining Bella, who had calmed and Carlisle could touch her without her having a pain attack. Without thinking, I carefully stoke her cheek, she was almost as cold as me. I listened to

Carlisle's thoughts as he worked.

_Bruises, they'll heal. Cuts, a few need to be stitched. Two broken ribs. Her left arm is broken and her right wrist is sprained. And she needs heat… Jacob…_

Why haven't I thought of that?

JPOV

When Alice had called and told me that they had located Bella, I had exploded into my wolf from in a second and started to run. I had joined Alice and Carlisle and followed Edward's scent. Jasper and Emmett had already gone after him.

The scene we arrived to was heartbreaking. Bella lay shacking before Edward, who looked completely ---. Alice had called him and said that Bella would have a panic attack if he touched her and I could now see how much it pained him that he couldn't. My sight went red when I saw the bruises and cuts that covered Bella's body. Her already pale skin was nearly white as the snow around her, she must be freezing.

"Jacob", said Carlisle without taking his eyes of Bella. "Can you turn into your human form? She needs heat and it will be a lot easier if you're human."

I didn't bother to run away to change. In a few seconds I was human and had my shorts on. I hesitated before I laid my hands on her.

"Where can I touch her? I don't want to hurt her", I whispered and looked at Carlisle for direction.

"She has two broken ribs and her left arm. The right is sprained. But be careful, her whole body must hurt. But we have to get her warm."

"Esme is soon here with the car. Can you carry her to the road?" asked Alice.

"Sure."

"Wait until Carlisle has splinted her arm", whispered Edward, who still sat beside Bella and looed into her dull eyes.

I lied down behind Bella, so my body warmed hers. She didn't seem to respond to my touch. I put my arm around her, placing it lightly on her stomach. Carlisle tried to splint her arm but she flinched and a whimper came from her pale, blue lips.

"Shh, Bella. Shh. Carlisle is trying splint your arm, so we can get you out of her." Edward's voice seemed to help her relax. She was still and quiet again.

When Carlisle was finished, he nodded to me. I picked Bella up in my arm as if she was made of the thinnest glass. Edward moved in sync with me and never looked his eyes of Bella's.

"How far away is the road?" I asked while I jogged carefully so I could get Bella into a warm car as fast a possibly but not hurt her.

"It's not far", answered Edward lowly and a bit relieved.

Bella's heart beat faster suddenly and I slowed down.

"Jake", Bella breathed and I felt how tears weld up in my eyes when I hear the pain in her voice.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Can you see _him_ too?" She sounded chocked.

She thought that she saw a vision of Edward. She thought that he wasn't here. In the corner of my eye I saw how Edward tried to hide the pain he felt because Bella didn't believe that he was here to save her.

"Yes, Bella. Of course I see him. He's here."

Before she could respond or answer, we had arrived to the road. Parked there was a dark Mercedes. Esme's eyes were sad and if she could have, she would have cried, I knew that.

Alice had already opened the door to the back seat and I positioned Bella on the soft seat. The heater had been on for a while and the car was warm. So I backed away and Carlisle started to work on Bella again. He picked up things from a bag and Edward took the seat next to Bella. I never took my eyes off her, even if she was safe and being fixed by the doctor, she seemed to panic.

"Carlisle!" whispered Edward so low that Bella couldn't hear him. "What's happening to her?"

"Bella", said Carlisle calmly to the shacking Bella. He must have answered Edward's question in his mind. Bella didn't react. "Bella, calm down. Take deep breaths."

She didn't seem o hear him and we all got worried.

"Bella!" I pleaded and went forward to her and stroke her cheek, she was a bit warmer now.

"Jake", she sobbed.

"I'm here, Bells. You don't need to be afraid."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm sorry for everything", she looked up on me, tears traveled down her cheeks.

"Shh, Bella. Do done nothing wrong." I squatted down so I was at the same height as her.

"Tell Charlie that…"

It dawned on me what she was talking about.

"Bella! You're not dying!" I said softly.

"I'm not? But why do I see him? Or them? I say him when I nearly drowned, jake. When I was dying…"

Her words made me silent. The reason she thought that she was near death was because she had seen Edward when she had jumped off the cliff and the water had almost taken her life. So the fact that she was dying and saw Edward as a vision seemed more likely to her than that he was here. She really couldn't believe that he was back. What had he done to her?

EPOV

I had lost count of have many times my heart had broken. What had I done to her to make her not believed that I would save her? She thought that I was an illusion.

I could see how Jacob had pulled her from the wild water and beat it out of her lunges. Had she tried to kill herself? I shuddered at the thought of a world without Bella.

_Edward. _Carlisle called for my attention. _I think it best to sedate her, she needs to rest. And she needs a hospital. And we most call Charlie and tell him that we found her and that she is oke… safe._

He took out a syringe and filled it with the amount that would make Bella sleep, it was a bit smaller than it would have been because of her weight loss. Bella panicked when she saw it.

_What now… _Jacob hadn't seen the needle that made Bella react like this. But he soon did _Oh! Is this really a good idea, Edward? She's terrified._

"We have to, or else she will be in pain", I said so Bella wouldn't hear it.

_Okey… Talk to her. Don't touch her. I think that she still connect your cold skin with the asshole who kidnapped her. Your voice calms her._

"Bella", I nearly pleaded and she looked at me, the fear was obvious in her eyes. "Everything will be alright. We'll get you out of here and you'll meet Charlie again, soon." Carlisle got the fluid in the syringe into her, without any notice of Bella."He's been so worried about you. We all have."

Before I could say anything else, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her small, breakable body fell towards me and I caught her so you would hit my hard body. I wrapped her in a blanket, that had laid prepared in the back seat, and held her close but with care.

"Let go now", I said and Alice jumped in the driver seat.

Jacob took the passenger seat and Carlisle the seat beside me and Bella, always observing her breathing and heartbeat.

_I'll get Rose and then Jasper and Emmett. We'll join you shortly. Take care of Bella. _Esme thought.

In the same moment Alice started the car and we were on our way.

* * *

**Yet again I'm late with this, but I have lots of stuff now it seems like,, I'm trying to get a driving licence so I have to study to that and drive alot these days**

**Feel free to review**


	17. Chapter 17

JPOV

The rest of the trip to the nearest hospital contained a lot of soft whispering. Edward whispered softly to the unconscious Bella, he told her how much he loved her and how sorry he was.

We had figured out which one of the hospitals that laid close here that was the best. Carlisle had been to one and called to make sure that Bella would be taken care of when we got here. At the moment the car stopped outside, paramedics got Edward to lay Bella on a stretcher and then they took her away. Both Edward and I wanted to go with them, but Carlisle stopped us and said that we couldn't help her more now. He went with them instead, so he could inform them about the injures that he had noticed. Alice, Edward and I had to wait in the boring waiting room. It wouldn't be boring soon, because the hospital had already informed the police and they were on their way.

It was still early in the morning but I hoped that Charlie was awake, he had probably been up late again in his search for Bella. I needed to call him so he would now that Bella was alive. When I spoke my mind, Alice threw a mobile phone to me and went out to make the call.

"Swan's." Charlie's voice was hoarse and tired.

"Charlie! It's me. Jacob."

"Jacob? Where have you been? You have no…"

"Charlie! Listen to me! We have found Bella! She's alive!" I nearly screamed into the phone.

"You… have… found… IS SHE OKAY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

I spent the next minutes telling Charlie about Bella's injures and our whereabouts while he was already in his car. He listened quietly until I mentioned that the Cullens were with us.

"Edward's there?" he yelled and I heard how he accelerated. "Don't let him get near her!"

With that he hang up on me.

Signing I went back to Alice and Edward.

"Charlie's coming", I whispered.

_He's not pleased that you are here. I'm not sure of what he will do when he comes here…_

Edward just nodded, he was more concerned about Bella's wellbeing than an angry Charlie. But there was one more thing to have in mind.

"I know that the police will go after those… bloodsucking humans. But why don't we get them?" I asked with a low voice.

"Because we don't know where they went", Alice answered. "They can't make up their minds, they panicked when their leader didn't show up again."

"Okay… so what are we going to say to the police? 'Hello, Officer. I believe that Bella was kidnapped by two crazy assholes and a vampire who wanted a ransom from her ex-boyfriend. The vampire is dead now because the ex-boyfriend's brothers tore him apart. Please find the humans before they find someone to suck dry.'"

"Don't be stupid, Jacob. I have a story and it will work, the most is true."

An hour later came three police officers. One just shortly greeted us and then went to guard Bella, because the kidnappers were still on the loose. The other two talked to us one at the time about what had happened. I was the last to be questioned.

"So… you are a friend of Miss Swan's?" asked the one that seemed to be in charge. He was middle-aged with short brown hair and friendly blue eyes.

"Yes, her best friend."

"And can you tell me how you found Isabella?"

"Well, I didn't found her myself, as Alice and Edward have told you. We got a call from Bella, she had managed to get a phone when she escaped, and she told us that she had seen of the place and Alice and Edward had been to a place like that. So we checked it out and found her… she had been beaten and she was so hurt…" the picture of Bella in the woods was a sight I wouldn't forget.

"Do you know why she was kidnapped?" asked the other man. This was no bad/good cop situation. This man had also friendly eyes but his were brown and he was a bit older and his black hair was beginning to turn grey.

"I didn't know the reason then I heard that she had been kidnapped. I meet the Cullens when I started to search for her and they told me that the kidnappers had contacted them. Bella was Edward's girlfriend then they lived here and it seems like the kidnappers new that he liked her still, so they took her and wanted money for her."

They spend a quarter of an hour to get more out of me, but I didn't have more information then Alice and Edward. When I returned to the waiting room were Edward and Alice gone. Just as I was going to explode with anger, Alice turned up.

"Sorry, Jacob. They're done with Bella and she's resting in a private room. Come with me", she said and sounded a bit sorry.

I followed her trough the corridors and I could easily figure out with room Bella was in. The third police officer sat outside one of the doors and as I predicted, Alice went inside.

In the only bed in the small room lay Bella. Most of her body was covered by the hospital grown and the comforter. The skin that was exposed was bandaged at some places or bruised. She was paler than usually and skinny, she looked so fragile. The arm she had broken was in a cast and the other was in one too, but a smaller one. An IV-needle was stuck in her less damaged arm and cords went from under her garment to a machine that showed her heart beating.

Edward sat beside her, carefully holding her hand and never took his eyes of her face.

"What did the doctors say?" I asked.

"Nothing that Carlisle already knew. They'll keep her asleep for a while so she'll heal", Alice told me.

I took the seat on the opposite side from Edward and laid my hand over hers. She would be okay, but her body would heal faster than her mind.

Edward and I sat there for a long time, members of the Cullen family came and went, checking on Bella. Edward didn't notice anyone, he just stared intensely on Bella.

He didn't seem to listen to the minds of the people in the hospital. Because he hadn't time to prepare himself as Charlie stormed inside the room. Charlie rushed to the bed and I stood up so he could take me place.

"Bella", he whispered and reached out a hand to touch her but he didn't seem to dare touch her, afraid to hurt her. "What have they done to you, Bells?"

I laid a hand on his shoulder and he look up on me, his face full of worry and signs of all the sleepless night he had spent searching for Bella. But as he saw me, his eyes lit up and then turned dark.

"You!" he yelled and turned to Edward who finally look up, agony written all over his face but Charlie didn't see it. "Get out of here! Get away from my daughter! Now!"

"Yes, Sir", Edward mumbled, to my surprise he left the room without throwing a fit.

Okay, I understood that Charlie didn't like Edward after what he had done to Bella, but I felt bad for Edward now then I had seen how much Bella meant to him. And I knew how much Edward meant to Bella and I thought that having Edward here then she woke up would be a good thing.

"Jacob", Charlie voice took me from my thoughts. "What happened? They told me that you knew about the ransom, the Cullens, everyting!"

I took a deep breath and sat down on Edward's empty chair.

"I came across Alice and Edward when I was out looking for Bella and they were out of their minds of anxiety. So I understood that they knew about Bella's disappearance and they told me about the ransom and made me promise not to tell you. Because the police couldn't be involved, or Bella would get hurt or killed."

That was a lie, but Charlie didn't see trough it, because it made sense.

A doctor came in to talk to Charlie and I could see Edward standing at the wall opposite it. He looked at Bella, eyes full of longing. Watching Bella trough our eyes wasn't quite enough for him.

_Hey, Edward!_ He noded slitly. _She'll be alright and you'll see her again. I'll watch her for you._

I think he tried to smile, but he failed. The doctor left and the door closed, leaving Edward outside. But we both knew that that door wouldn't keep him from Bella. Charlie would have to sleep, Edward didn't.

* * *

**Sorry about any gramma or spelling errors, was in a hurry to give you something..**

**Almost four weeks since I updated :( why? School, driving lessons and depression :(**

**But it's summerbreak soon! And I had my, I don't know what it's called in English, knowledge test on driving today and I passed! :) And next week I have the final driving test.. I'm so nervous!**

**But the reason that this came up today is because I won tickets to the Twilight Fan Event! Kristen and Taylor is coming to Sweden the 21 and to get tickets to see them and so on you had to go to three bigger cities in Sweden tomorrow at eight in the morning :/ and I can't make it to one of them, so I entered a competition to win two and I won! :D**

**So passing the knowledge test and getting tickets make me very happy (I have been running around the house a lot ^^) so I could write again :D**


	18. Chapter 18

EPOV

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours. It didn't happen fast, time went slowly and it tortured me. I could only see Bella through Charlie's and Jacob's minds. Some would say that it didn't matter because she still was deeply asleep, due to the drugs. But it wasn't enough for me, I been had away for her too long and I didn't want to be away from her one second.

I had tried to figure out how I would get into Bella's room when Charlie and Jacob left for the day. The guard outside the door wouldn't take my money to make me enter her room, his thoughts told me that he would stick to his assignment. But they also told me that he would be replaced soon.

The door opened and Charlie came out, Jacob came after him. They both looked at me and I saw my face in their minds, I didn't look good.

_Has he been out here the whole time? Maybe I should let him see her… no! He left her and ignored her for months, as she suffered. My poor girl! And now… she was kidnapped because of him! She was almost killed! Those demons bit her for cried out load!_

No, Charlie wouldn't forgive me for a long time. I didn't blame him for having those feelings. Jacob wouldn't either forgive me for hurting Bella so deeply, but he understood that I needed Bella and that she needed me.

_Good luck with getting into her room. I got Charlie to come with me to a motel so you can thank me later. And if you missed it: Renee is on her way here with Phil and they will be here tomorrow._

I nodded slightly and wondered if Bella's mother would be more forgiving than her dad. As they disappeared behind the corner, a new policeman approached. Or rather a policewoman. She was middle-aged with natural blonde hair and friendly brown eyes.

"Hi, Jack. I'm here to replace you so you can get some sleep", she said warmly and padded his shoulder.

"Thanks, Jenna", Jack yawned, got up from the chair and walked away.

Jenna sat down on the chair it was then she noticed me.

_Poor boy. Have someone died? _

"Hey!" she half yelled and I looked at her directly. "What's the matter, darling?"

I had been called darling before, but by women that though I looked good and wanted me. Jenna used the same name to her kids. Her mind showed me the ten year old son she had, he was crying because his grandfather had died and I reminded her of him then.

"To be honest, miss. I'm miserable." It wasn't hard to play the said little boy, I was sad.

"Why? And don't call me miss. I'm Jenna." She gave me a small smile.

"Well, Jenna. I got kicked out of that room you're guarding. The girl's father isn't so fond of me, you see."

"Wait! What's your name young man?" _Could he be one of those who saved her? Wasn't it an old boyfriend involved? I can swear that it said so on the papers…_

"Edward Cullen."

_It's him!_

"Oh! You saved his daughter and he doesn't let you see her?" I nodded. _Well, it couldn't hurt… _"His gone now isn't he? Her father?"

"Yes, he left some time before you got here."

"Good. You seem like a good kid, Edward. And you obviously care a lot for this girl in here. So…" She got up and opened the door for me. "…if you promise not to tell anyone, I let you sit by her side for a while."

"I promise! Thank you so much!" I smiled and almost ran into the room with vampire speed.

The weight on my heart disappeared as I saw Bella. I gently stroke her cheek when I took my place at her side.

"Ah, young love. How sweet," Jenna whispered to herself and closed the door to give us some privacy.

The sedate that Bella had got started to wear of and left her mind vulnerable to dreams, bad dreams. Before she had the chance to mumble in her sleep, I started to sing her lullaby. Amazingly, I kept the nightmares away.

I had to keep an ear out for the nurses and Jenna so I wouldn't get caught and have Charlie to be madder at me. Sooner than I would have liked, my time was up. A nurse was on her way to check on Bella and I wasn't about to stop her, because she needed more sedated medication so she would heal.

"I'll be back, love. I promise", I vowed and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

It killed me to leave her, but I knew that I would see her again.

"Thank you, Jenna. Keep her safe for me", I mumbled to the policewoman as I walked out and away from my angel.

I passed the nurse who would check on Bella and right before she entered Bella's room, I heard the voice that made my heart beat again. She wasn't awake but her voice was clear as a bell.

"Edward…"

* * *

**Well,,, I not dead. I thought that I would get time to write but nope :/ I'll try to make update to week/weeks instead of months, sitting in class makes my imagination drift away and want to sit here by my computer, writing.**


	19. Chapter 19

EPOV chapter 19

The vampire was dead. The one who had kidnapped and hurt my Bella, had been torn to pieces and burned to ashes. My only regret was that I hadn't been the one who ended his life. I wanted to hurt someone for what he had done to Bella. Just to watch how they had torn him apart in their minds wasn't enough. We hadn't found the two humans who had helped the vampire, but I wasn't allowed to kill them even if they deserved to die. Carlisle told me that they would be put behind bars.

The night went by and the dawn came, and so did Charlie and the mutt. Jacob had been surprisingly friendly, he felt sorry for me because he saw how miserable I was.

_It's all over the news. I don't know how… _Jacob looked a bit uneasy.

What? Bella had been here at the hospital a night and somehow someone had gotten the story and told the media. This wasn't good, I knew the Volturi had an eye on the news all over the world. If Bella's name was published or if the fact that the victim was bitten OR if we the Cullens was involved, they would investigate and Bella would be in danger. I had to talk to Alice.

Charlie and Jacob entered Bella's room and I checked on Bella in their minds before I went to see my sister. It didn't take long, of cause see found me instead.

"Have you seen something?" I whispered as we walked slowly through the hospital corridors. She had seen the news and showed me in her mind. I cursed. 'Young girl kidnapped and bitten…'.

_They have seen it and they are discussing now. _

"How did it leak? That she was bitten and all?" I asked.

"I don't know. You can read minds so you should know! It may be a nurse who talked to the wrong person. But forget that, focus on the future and on Bella."

Bella! I automatically listen for Jacob and saw Bella. My teeth clenched when I saw Jacob holding her hand and stroking her beautiful hair.

"Maybe we should talk with the others about the situation?" Alice said and pulled me back to the corridor.

Five minutes we were all gathered in the office Carlisle had been given temporarily for his stay at the hospital. They all looked concerned.

"I think that we should go there. So they won't send someone here, it'll be dangerous for Bella", Carlisle murmured, deep in thought. "Alice?"

Alice tried to see the outcome of that possibility. I paled as I saw that she thought was the best.

"Me and you, Carlisle. If we go it'll work out. You know Aro and he likes you. And I can show him…"

"NO!" I screamed and glared at her.

"Do you want them to kill her? Can you live without her, Edward? The answer is no to both of the questions!" she didn't sound angry, just sad and I looked to the floor.

"As I was saying. I can show him that we intent to change Bella to a vampire."

_Change Bella? No wonder Edward is upset. But it is for the best. _Esme stared to imagine the family as complete with Bella.

_Hell yea! We get to keep our little sister!_ Emmet was happy.

_Don't be mad Edward, you want her to change and it will save her and us. Take it easy. _A wave of calm washed over me from Jasper.

"Well, I'll go and talk to the foreman about my departure and then we'll leave Alice", Carlisle said calmly.

"I'll book a flight right away." Alice turned to leave and Jasper followed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked, worried.

"Of course we'll be alright your fool", she stopped and hugged him.

They left and so did Carlisle. Esme tried to calm me and laid her arm around me. But I couldn't settle down. We can't change Bella! It isn't right to steal her warmth and heartbeat! She would never blush again. Never sleep and dream again! Never grow old and live a normal human life… I would be able to keep her forever and never fear to lose her. Yes I wanted her to be a vampire, for those two selfish reasons. The arguments against it were stronger. And what if she didn't love me anymore? If we changed her and she didn't love me, she would suffer for eternity.

"Edward? Do you want me to distract Charlie so you can spend some time with Bella?" Esme asked me.

I nodded and hugged her quickly before we left for Bella's room. While I hid down the corridor, Esme walked into the room. To my surprise wasn't Jacob there. Where was he? But Jenna was on guard, so she would let me in again.

"Charlie?" whispered Esme and Charlie looked up at her from the side of Bella's bed.

"Oh. Hello, Mrs Cullen." _Didn't hear from any of you for months while Bella was a… empty shell. __**He**__ didn't just leave her! _Yes, he was angry at my mother too. Not as angry, or more like furious, that he was at me. But still.

"Please, call me Esme. I'm so sorry for all that have happen. You can't imagine how I feel."

She looked as sad as she sounded like. It wasn't fake. And Charlie couldn't feel hatred against her.

_Well, she… what was she supposed to do? Call and see how her son's ex-girlfriend was? How would she know that Bella was… And she didn't leave Bella to get lost in the woods!_

"It wasn't your fault, Esme. She's here now and that's all that matters."

"If it's not too much to ask of you, I would like to speak with you. I believe that the police that was here haven't told you our story about the kidnapping. Would you like to go down to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat and talk?"

Charlie looked back on the sleeping Bella, he didn't want to leave her. But at the same time he wanted to know exactly what had happen.

"I supposed it couldn't hurt…"

In less than one minute they were gone and I was with my love again.

* * *

_**What would New Moon be without the Volturi? The next chapter is already in the making, this took so long because of the many big tests I have had these past weeks. And I updated in a rush, soo if you noticed any errors,, well you used to it ;P**_


End file.
